1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, and more specifically to an image forming apparatus using a rolled printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having, e.g., two or more of the foregoing capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatuses, for example, an image forming apparatus, such as a label printer, is known that prints a rolled printing medium having an adhesive face on which a separation sheet is attached (hereinafter, also referred to as “linerless label sheet”), such as a label sheet having no tape or mount sheet, and cuts the printing medium to a desired length after printing to form a printing medium piece (hereinafter, “label piece).
When such an image forming apparatus feeds a printing medium, such as a linerless label sheet, with the adhesive face exposed to between rotary bodies, the adhesive face may adhere to the rotary bodies and hardly slide over the rotary bodies. As a result, as the printing medium is fed toward the rotary bodies, the printing medium is increasingly bent at the vicinity of a nipping portion of the rotary bodies. Further, when the printing medium passes between the rotary bodies, the printing medium may wrinkle.